


Unbreakable

by NixxieFic



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Freeform, M/M, POV First Person, RPF, RPS - Freeform, Real Person Slash - Freeform, blossoming love, orignaly written in 2002, please do not re-post elsewhere, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-10-22
Packaged: 2020-12-28 14:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21138119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NixxieFic/pseuds/NixxieFic
Summary: Summary: Harry's POV. Rambling thoughts on the blue-eyed boy.Stuff: This was first posted to the yahoo group 'Rare_Pairs' a LOTR group, on 14th December 2002. As the groups are being deleted I've decided to post everything of mine that I can find onto here to save it. It's completely un-changed from how it was posted back then so it probably shows its age





	Unbreakable

**Author's Note:**

> Authors notes: I looked for my thick winter coat today, feeling cold, and found a ficlett I'd written about 4 months ago in the pocket. I'd written it on the bus, but I just about managed to read it okay and here it is. Just a little bit delayed!
> 
> Disclaimers: Not mine. Simple as that!
> 
> Warnings: Real Person Slash - meaning these are based on real people, whether they really do this stuff is not known by us.
> 
> Beta: OneSarcasticChick and Caz. *Blows kisses*

I really didn't expect it to end up this way.

He came to me, not me to him. I am usually the stalker, the initiator, but he came to me, this angel boy. And how could I, the devil, resist him.

He tempted me, as he's tempted many others before me.

Make no mistake, I know his kind. I know he is not the pure bodied innocent others think him to be. I know the industry good, it has served me good, in sex bribes for parts and sucks for auditions. How else do you think Karl got me to ask PJ for his part?

So there was I. And there was he, the cherub of nightmarish dreams, asking me, asking a man more than old enough to be his father, asking me to fuck him.

And how could I resist?

He pulled me into his web, this Shelob incarnate. He pressed on my weakness for someone to dominate, and he stood firm, he would not let me break him willingly.

And I tried.

I forced him to his knees in a corner of the wardrobe trailer, he knew we could get caught and still he took his time as he sucked.

I buggered him harsh on hands and knees on set, in beds of friends, in any dangerous place I could find. And still he pushed backwards into me, and cried out loud for more.

One time I fucked him on his back, looked down into his face as he came.

Never again after that, I saw something there I did not want to see, felt something in me I did not want to feel.

So the next time after that was bent over the pool table in the backroom of the pub, almost closing time, but well within earshot of mates at the bar still drinking. He left teeth marks in the cue I let him bite down upon in mercy. I slammed myself into him so fiercely, as if trying to erase what I had seen, what I had felt.

But no matter how harsh I was, no matter how much I tried to break him he would not even bend. He just took and took.

But it was what he gave that scared me the most. That was when I saw it in his eyes, what I felt in my own heart.

And so I tried to forget. I even tried to give up. But he came back to me, enticed me back into his sticky strands, and this time, for the first time, I followed, I asked.

And I got.

Because he gave.

I don't think he expected it either. When he came back to me it was in desperation. In need much more than lust. And I saw what he was wanting. I saw on his face what he needed more than before.

And this time when I took him he laid down, and I laid on top, and he came, and I fell.

And now I have him in my bed, a place no one else has had the privilege of before.

I fuck him in my bed, and I have him in my heart.

A place no one else has earned the right to call their own before.

So now I promise I will never break him.

Because the one thing I can never break is his heart.


End file.
